


Reaction

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael's reaction after Simon returns to the hotel. Set During The World Inverted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaction

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Really loved The World Inverted so many fic ideas. I ship Simon/Raphael and this idea came to me. Unbeated so I'm sorry for all the errors. 

 

***

 

It was two hours before sunrise, but with his new speed, Simon was able to quickly return to the vampire hotel.

 

Exhilaration and satisfaction kept coursing through him and for the first time since he'd become aware of the shadow world, true happiness flowed through him.

 

He had helped Luke get out of trouble with an internal affairs official and had used his abilities for good.

 

He knew tonight was the first step to getting his new abilities under control and as long as he had Luke and Clary he would be fine.

 

He entered the hotel and was thankful not to encounter anyone, and then he caught sight of himself in a mirror.

 

The shirt he wore was riddled with bullet holes. How would he explain this to Raphael? He had lent Simon some clothes to wear while he stayed here.

 

Simon was heading to his chambers when he sensed another presence, then in a blink of an eye, Raphael stood in front of him.

 

Raphael's eyes went wide and he began to utter something and Simon thought some of it might be Italian.

 

"Are you trying to die?" Raphael asked calmly, but anger brewing under the surface. 

 

"I don't wish that anymore." Simon replied honestly.

 

"I want to know what happened." Raphael's tone left no room for argument

 

Simon told him everything and he watched Raphael start pacing angrily.

 

"You are not allowed to risk yourself that way!" Raphael's dark eyes flashed with anger but Simon thought he also saw something else.

 

"I did it to help Luke! He's always been like a second dad to me; he became even more important after my father passed on."

 

Simon took a deep breath, "You swore you wouldn't be like Camille, you swore you'd never see me as something that you own." 

 

Raphael also took a breath, "You're a fledgling, this is a dangerous and vulnerable time for you, and you are my responsibility." 

 

"Raphael..." Simon hated it when he got tongue tied in situations and this was one of those times.

 

It happened so quickly but Simon gasped as Raphael's mouth came down on his, kissing him hard.

 

His lips came open and Raphael's tongue slid inside, exploring his mouth possessively yet there was some gentleness to it.

 

Before Simon had time to fully register everything or think of what to do, Raphael quickly tore himself away.

 

His eyes were wide and he breathed hard.

 

Then he vanished in the blink of an eye.

 

Simon sat on a bench trying to process everything.

 

Clary would never believe this

 

For that matter he couldn't believe it either.


End file.
